Skazana na Dystrykt
by AutumnXRose
Summary: Całe dotychczasowe życie w Panem spędziłam w Kapitolu, znając otaczające go dystrykty jedynie z opowieści oraz dożynkowych relacji na żywo. Od czasu, do czasu udało mi się też usłyszeć parę słów od trybutów, których wyglądem przed igrzyskami zajmowała się moja mama. Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że przyjdzie mi mieszkać w jednym z nich. Nazywam się April Jenner. A oto moje historia...
1. Chapter 1

I

- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Na dźwięk szorstkiego głosu Strażnika Pokoju gwałtownie drgnęłam i uniosłam głowę do okna. Pociąg zaczął zwalniać, a moim oczom ukazał się surowy dworzec kolejowy z szarej cegły. Śnieżna połać jeszcze nie zdążyła się roztopić. Jej brudne, pokryte sadzą kopce ciągnące się wzdłuż peronu jeszcze bardziej szpeciły i tak już żałosny krajobraz. Za nim, jak okien sięgnąć, rozciągał się istny betonowy gąszcz prostych, na wpół zrujnowanych zabudowań dwunastki. Oczekiwało na nas kilku dodatkowych funkcjonariuszy Kapitolu. Zamrugałam gwałtownie, gdy jeden z nich przeładował broń, widząc, że zatrzymujemy się na peronie.

Całe dotychczasowe życie w Panem spędziłam w Kapitolu, znając otaczające go dystrykty jedynie z opowieści oraz dożynkowych relacji na żywo. Od czasu, do czasu udało mi się też usłyszeć parę słów od trybutów, których wyglądem przed igrzyskami zajmowała się moja mama. Od ponad piętnastu lat była stylistką Dystryktu Drugiego cieszącą się w stolicy niemal tak wielką popularnością, jak Cinna Vaught z dwunastki po spektakularnym sukcesie jednej z tegorocznych zwycięzców - Katniss Everdeen. Na myśl o tej dziewczynie poczułam, jakbym momentalnie znalazła się w lodowym uścisku. Otuliłam się drżącymi ramionami i odetchnęłam głęboko, wypuszczając z ust obłoczek pary. To przez nią się tutaj znalazłam.

Pociąg zatrzymał się z przeszywającym zgrzytem. Chwilę później po moich obu stronach znaleźli się Strażnicy Pokoju, bezceremonialnie chwycili mnie za ramiona i dźwignęli na nogi. Wciąż drżały. Kiedy szarpnęli mną niecierpliwie w stronę wyjścia z wagonu, zacisnęłam mocno zęby. Próbowałam się nie rozpłakać.

Najpierw dwudniowa, wykańczająca podróż z Kapitolu aż na koniec Panem pociągiem towarowym – a dokładniej transportującym nieliczne racje żywnościowe ze stolicy dla rodzin pobierających astragale – a później to. Mijając rząd zamaskowanych funkcjonariuszy, bezpiecznie utkwiłam wzrok we własnych butach. Czułam się jak ciężkiego kalibru przestępca. Może rzeczywiście nim byłam? W końcu, nie zostałam skazana na zesłanie do najniżej usytuowanego dystryktu bez powodu.

- April Jenner? – na dźwięk obcego głosu, unoszę zrezygnowana głowę ku górze.

Moim oczom ukazuje się niewysoki, przygarbiony staruszek w powycieranym płaszczu. Jego twarz wyrażała głęboką troskę. Nie zmienił tego nawet łagodny wyraz oczu, które można było dostrzec, gdy podszedł bliżej.

- Moje nazwisko Undersee – przedstawił mi się skinieniem głowy – Jestem burmistrzem Dystryktu Dwunastego. Pozwolą panowie, że przejmę naszego gościa?

Jeden ze Strażników Pokoju gwałtownie szarpnął mną do tyłu. Zdusiłam w sobie poirytowane syknięcie. To już naprawdę przechodziło ludzkie granice.

- Obawiam się, że nie wie pan, kim ta dziewczyna jest – odezwał się zduszonym przez przyciemniony kask głosem – To groźna przestępczyni zesłana tutaj przez Trybunał Kapitoliński. Usiłowała zabić…

- Tak, tak. Wiem, dlaczego tu się znalazła – mężczyzna przerwał strażnikowi w pół słowa, po czym posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie – Mimo wszystko, nie sądzę, żeby narobiła mi większych problemów. Niżej się nie posunie. Gorsza, niż życie w dwunastce, jest tylko śmierć.

Jego ostatnie słowa zadzwoniły mi w uszach. Tylko śmierć… Cóż, pewnie i tak niedługo mnie czeka. Najpewniej głodowa. Nie sądziłam, aby ludzie cierpieli tutaj dostatek, a tym bardziej chcieli podzielić się swoimi dobrami z kimś obcym, a zwłaszcza ze znienawidzonego Kapitolu.

- Tak pan myśli? – wtrąciłam zachrypniętym głosem, z trudem maskując wysoki, piskliwy akcent ze stolicy – Wolałam umrzeć, niż tutaj przyjechać. Niestety, bezskutecznie.

Posłałam swojej eskorcie najchłodniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie było mnie stać. Mogłabym przysiąc, że burmistrz Undersee lekko się uśmiechnął. Zrezygnowani Strażnicy Pokoju puścili moje nadgarstki i popchnęli mnie w kierunku staruszka trochę mocniej, niż to wypadało. Uwolniona krzyknęłam cicho, pośliznąwszy się na lodowej nawierzchni. Uścisk jego dłoni nieoczekiwanie był mocny i pewny, na co w najmniejszym stopniu nie wskazywała jego postura. Gdy już odzyskałam równowagę, Undersee puścił mnie, po czym zdjął z siebie płaszcz i narzucił mi na skostniałe ramiona.

- Przemarzłaś na kość – stwierdził bez ogródek - Masz ochotę na filiżankę herbaty, moje dziecko?

Już po chwili byliśmy w drodze do jego domu.

- Może kostkę cukru, kochanie?

Pani Undersee pochyliła się usłużnie nade mną, ściskając w drżących dłoniach płytką cukierniczkę. Jej zawartość była twarda jak kamień i wysuszona na wiór. Mogłabym przysiąc, że cukier to jeden z najbardziej luksusowych towarów w okolicy, a jego zdobycie graniczy z cudem. Na myśl, że kobieta wyciągnęła go specjalnie na moje przybycie poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.

- Nie, dziękuję – wymamrotałam, spuszczając głowę i pozwalając długim jasnobrązowym kosmykom oddzielić mnie od świata – Nie słodzę.

Dochodziła siódma wieczorem. Siedzieliśmy w małym, obskurnym saloniku, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś rozpaczliwie pragnął dodać mu ciepła i klasy. Od razu było widać, że nawet rodzinie najwyżej usytuowanej w całym dystrykcie było ciężko wiązać koniec z końcem. Być może kiedyś te mandarynkowe, połatane zasłony były ostatnim krzykiem mody w Kapitolu. Albo te wyblakłe, musztardowe fotele. Teraz byłyby w stolicy symbolem kiczu, przemijającej mody, która i tak nieustannie zmienia się, jak w kalejdoskopie. Dla nich musiały uosabiać powiew luksusu z lepszej części Panem. Poczułam do nich pewnego rodzaju litość. Może nawet nikłą sympatię.

- Więc… - odezwałam się nieśmiało, przerywając uciążliwą ciszę – Skoro już tutaj jestem, to co ze mną będzie? Jestem zesłańcem.

Nieoczekiwanie żona burmistrza wydała z siebie odgłos, który lawirował pomiędzy kaszlnięciem, a tłumionym chichotem. Przeniosłam na nią spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam – odparła cicho, posyłając mi łagodny uśmiech – Po prostu twój akcent jest taki zabawny. Zupełnie inny, niż tutaj, czy w Złożysku.

- W Złożysku? – powtórzyłam niepewnie.

- Nazywamy tak górniczą część dwunastki, położoną pomiędzy kopalnią, a lasem – oznajmij spokojnie burmistrz Undersee, przechylając filiżankę z nadłamanym uszkiem – Mieszka tam wiele zacnych, ale znacznie uboższych od nas rodzin. Na przykład, Everdeenowie…

Znów, pomimo tlącego się w murowanym palenisku ognia, zrobiło mi się chłodno. Mocniej ścisnęłam w dłoniach filiżankę, nie zważając na parzący mnie przez nią wrzątek. A więc doszliśmy do ich tematu… Byłam gotowa na wszystko, a jednocześnie się obawiałam. Nie znałam dobrze prawa karnego poszczególnych dystryktów. Może tutaj w zadośćuczynieniu dla rodziny ofiary musiałabym im usługiwać, jak awoksa w Kapitolu? Z drugiej strony, społeczność Dwunastego Dystryktu stanowili ludzie prości, którzy z pewnością nie potrzebowaliby kolejnych gęb do nakarmienia, nawet za cenę służby i posłuszeństwa.

- Twoje życie tutaj w żadnym stopniu nie będzie odbiegało od życia pozostałych mieszkańców, April. Będziesz zmuszona znaleźć sobie pracę i kwaterę. Żyć na własny rachunek – kontynuował ostrożnie mężczyzna, patrząc na mnie ze smutkiem w dobrotliwych oczach – Może przez wzgląd na twój młody wiek, któraś z zamożniejszych miejskich rodzin zgodzi się przyjąć cię pod swój dach?

Chociaż w moim wieku Katniss Everdeen już od pięciu lat utrzymywała rodzinę, pomyślałam. Jest wielką dumą swojego dystryktu, pewnie nawet na to zasłużyła. Jak burmistrz Undersee mógł myśleć, że ktokolwiek zgodzi się mną zająć wiedząc, co usiłowałam jej zrobić? A wiedzieli wszyscy. Skuliłam się na swoim miejscu jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej i tępo wbiłam wzrok w mętną herbatę.

- Będziesz podlegała takim samym prawom, jak wszyscy. Z jednym wyjątkiem… Nie wolno ci zbliżać się do Wioski Zwycięzców, tym bardziej do domu Katniss, jej rodziny i jej samej. Otrzymałaś z Kapitolu zakaz zbliżania się na mniej, niż sto metrów do tej dziewczyny.

Kiwnęłam sztywno głową na znak zrozumienia.

- Ile mam czasu, żeby… stanąć tutaj na nogi? – zapytałam.

Poczułam na swoim ramieniu chudą, drobną dłoń pani Undersee. Posłała mi dobroduszny uśmiech, w którym kryła się również pewna doskonale odmierzona szczypta litości.

- Skarbie, tutaj nikt naprawdę nie staje na nogi. Zawsze czegoś brakuje. Im szybciej się do tego przyzwyczaisz, tym lepiej.

- A więc rozumiem, że wygoni mnie pani dzisiaj na ulicę, tak? – w moim głosie znalazło się nieco więcej złości, niż powinno.

- Ależ skąd! – zaoponował prędko jej mąż – W taką noc bez dachu nad głową z pewnością zamarzniesz. Nasza córka, Madge, jest w twoim wieku. Jest dobrą, uczynną dziewczynką. Z pewnością odstąpi ci swoje łóżko i…

- Mam pomóc JEJ? Tato, ona chciała zabić moją przyjaciółkę!

Na dźwięk wysokiego, rozżalonego głosu wszyscy odwróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Stała w nich ładna, niska dziewczyna o dużych brązowych oczach i zarumienionych od chłodu policzkach. Po jej prostych piaskowych włosach spływały strużki roztopionego śniegu, a jej twarz wyrażała głębokie niedowierzanie. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się zetknęły, zmrużyła z wściekłością powieki. Nie dziwiłam się jej, że nie chciała mnie widzieć w swoim domu, a tym bardziej w swoim łóżku. Gdybym miała lepszą alternatywę, z pewnością bym ją wybrała.

- Madge, bądź rozsądna – westchnął jej ojciec, podnosząc się ciężko z fotela i idąc w jej kierunku – April wiele przeszła. Wcale nie jest łatwo tak z dnia na dzień zacząć nowe życie…

- Z którego dobrowolnie zrezygnowała! – wpadła mu niecierpliwie w słowo – Przecież wiedziała, co ją czeka, za atak na zwycięskiego trybuta! Katniss po wyganiu igrzysk jest prawnie nietykalna! Nie powinna być zaskoczona.

- Córeczko, uspokój się… – poprosiła ją cicho kobieta, puszczając moje ramię i posyłając jej błagalne spojrzenie – To tylko jedna noc.

- Jeżeli ona ma tu dzisiaj zostać, idę do Hawthorne'ów. A widzę, że będę zmuszona.

Ogłuszający trzask, jaki towarzyszył opuszczeniu przez nią salonu sprawił, że aż podskoczyłam na miejscu. Cała jej wizyta w domu wydarzyła się tak szybko, że nawet nie miałam czasu, aby odpowiednio zareagować. Nieśmiało zerknęłam na twarze jej rodziców. Obie wyrażały głęboką niepewność i troskę. W oczach pani Undersee zalśniły łzy.

- Ona… nigdy tak się nie zachowywała – wymamrotała, ocierając je wierzchem dłoni.

- I już nigdy nie będzie – odparłam głucho, przyciągając nogi do drżących kolan i obejmując je ramionami – Jutro rano się stąd wyniosę. Obiecuję.

Spojrzenia państwa Undersee palą mnie do żywego ognia. Niemal czuję tępe, podskórne pulsowanie. Przyjęli mnie pod swój dach, ryzykując rodzinny konflikt z córką. Byłam pewna, że Madge długo nie zapomni im tego aktu dobroci wobec niedoszłej zabójczyni jej przyjaciółki.

Przed oczami stanęła mi postać mojej własnej przyjaciółki, Lisy. Ona nawet o mnie nie walczyła, kiedy wyprowadzano mnie z pałacu prezydenckiego wrzeszczącą i szamoczącą się bezwładnie w eskorcie Strażników Pokoju. Pamiętam jej zawstydzony, zbolały wzrok, kiedy zamykały się za mną drzwi. Jedyne, co zrobiła, to przyjęła z wdzięcznością kolejny kieliszek szampana od mijającego ją awoksa i zręcznie wychyliła jego zawartość.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, którą przerywał jedynie trzask płomieni, każdy w swoich myślach. Poczułam się samotna jak nigdy. Bo czy tak właśnie nie było? Czy nie zostałam pozostawiona sama sobie, aby zginąć na tym pogorzelisku ubóstwa? Do dotychczas suchych oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

Nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć, że wszystko co robiłam, robiłam z miłości.

Parę godzin później, po spożyciu najskromniejszej kolacji w moim życiu, złożonej z kromki z kozim serem i szklanki mleka, z kiszkami skręcającymi się z głodu położyłam się w pokoju Madge. Już wtedy, gdy tylko opatuliłam się szczelnie kołdrą i wtuliłam głowę w poduszkę, wiedziałam, że tej nocy nie zasnę.

Tęskniłam za Kapitolem, za jego tętniącą życiem panoramą, która rozciągała się z najwyższego okna w naszym apartamencie. Za tym przepychem i wszechobecnym luksusem. Za szczęśliwymi ludźmi w kolorowych strojach, przypominającymi bajkowe stwory. Przede Najbardziej jednak tęskniłam za mamą i bałam się tego, co zastanę w swoim życiu rano. Chociaż Undersee'owie okazali mi tak wiele dobroci, nie miałam już czego u nich szukać. Nie chciałam skłócać ich z córką bardziej, niż musiałam. Może i byłam w ich oczach tylko głupią kapitolińską dziewczyną, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie miałam skrupułów.

Jak wielka okaże się tutaj cena przetrwania? Czy zdołam ją zapłacić?


	2. Chapter 2

II

_- Już dawno nie miałam okazji ubierać tak wdzięcznego modela jak ty, Cato. Tylko spójrz na siebie! Nawet bez mojego wysiłku wyglądasz jak młody bóg!_

_Florence Jenner westchnęła z wielkim podziwem, spryskując muskularne ramiona chłopaka błyszczącym sprayem. Następnie zaczęła go w nie powoli, metodycznie wmasowywać. Tuż obok tłoczyły się jej dwie asystentki – Trish i Samantha. Krzątały się nieco bardziej bezwładnie, niż dotychczas, najwyraźniej rozdarte pomiędzy wypełnianiem poleceń kobiety, a wpatrywaniem się w piękne, atletyczne ciało młodzieńca. Cato wydał z siebie pełen rozkoszy pomruk, po czym zwiesił bezwładnie głowę. Jego stanowcze rysy złagodził odprężony uśmiech. Jego przygotowania powoli dobiegały końca. Parada Trybutów miała się rozpocząć już za niespełna minuty. Dwudziestu czterech wybrańców z każdego Dystryktu Panem miało przejechać imponującymi rydwanami, prezentując się widzom w całym kraju. Ta tradycja inaugurowała Głodowe Igrzyska już od pokoleń, dostarczając wszystkim stylistom najwięcej pracy. _

_- Choćby, dlatego warto się zgłosić na trubuta – wymamrotał z przymkniętymi powiekami – Jesteś naprawdę cudowna, Florence. _

_- Każdy z was zasługuje na chwilę sławy – odparła kobieta – Moim zadaniem jest przygotowywać was tak, abyście błyszczeli, póki możecie._

_- Ja będę błyszczał znacznie dłużej. Zamierzam wygrać te Igrzyska._

_Po jego twarzy przemknął przebiegły wyraz. Florence cofnęła się odrobinę od jego fotela pod pretekstem wytarcia dłoni. Skinęła niecierpliwie na Trish, po czym ta niemal natychmiast pojawiła się ze świeżym ręcznikiem w dłoniach. _

_Czymże ten biedak różni się od pozostałych trybutów z Dwójki, którzy zajmowali ten fotel przez lata?, pomyślała z dziwną nostalgią. Każdy z nich był dokładnie taki sam – pewny siebie, nieugięty i zuchwały – aż do chwili, gdy stawał na arenie i zaglądał w oczy prawdziwemu niebezpieczeństwu. Czy Florence kiedykolwiek zastanawiała się nad istotą igrzysk? Prawdę mówiąc, nie. Tylko dzięki nim miała pracę i mogła po stokroć dziękować za to losowi. W zamian fundowała swoim chwilowym podopiecznym śmierć w odpowiedniej oprawie stylistycznej. To chyba była sprawiedliwa wymiana korzyści._

_Po chwili cały jego tors migotał hipnotycznie w blasku halogenowego oświetlenia. Pozostałe stylistki pomogły mu włożyć pozłacaną, skrzydlatą koronę oraz równie misternie zdobiony pancerz. Kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie swojemu dziełu. Cato wyglądał jak mitologiczny Ares – młody i nieustraszony bóg wojny. To wrażenie znacznie potęgował surowy, zdeterminowany wyraz jego twarzy. Zapamiętała, aby poradzić mu przed wywiadem u Caesara, iż taka mina wcale mu nie służy. Że sprawia wrażenie pogardliwego i zgorzkniałego, a przecież Kapitolińczycy pragnęli wdzięcznych, błyszczących w świetle reflektorów celebrytów o szerokich uśmiechach. _

_- Wyglądasz niesamowicie – pochwaliła go, podchodząc bliżej i poprawiając na nim przekrzywioną koronę – Dzisiaj olśnisz ich wszystkich._

_- Na to liczę – chłopak uśmiechnął się wyrachowanie._

_W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wślizgnęła się młoda dziewczyna o burzy jasnobrązowych loków. Jej twarz była mocno zaczerwieniona z emocji, a nugatowe oczy płonęły z podekscytowania. W końcu, to była pierwsza Parada Trybutów, w którą mogła się dostatecznie zaangażować. Była już dostatecznie dorosła, żeby asystować matce, o czym zawsze marzyła. Nawet, jeżeli ograniczało się to tylko do nadzorowania ekipy technicznej. _

_- Rydwan już czeka, dziewczyna z Dwójki zresztą też. Trochę się niecierpliwi – oznajmiła spokojnie, zerkając nieśmiało na młodzieńca._

_ - Bez obaw, już kończymy. __April, to jest Cato. __Mój tegoroczny podopieczny – Florence uśmiechnęła się lekko – Cato, przedstawiam ci moją córkę._

_ Kobieta pracowała w Centrum Odnowy od wielu lat. Przez jej gabinet kosmetyczny przewinęły się już tysiące trybutów, każdy z nich zrobiony na największe bóstwo, na jakie potrafiła. Nie bez powodu jej stylizacje cieszyły się w Kapitolu wielkim uznaniem, a na paradowe kreacje z Dwójki czekano najbardziej. April zawsze była przy tej pracy. Rok w rok podziwiała wysiłki matki, widząc tu tak wiele twarzy, z którymi następnie musiała się pożegnać na ekranie._

_ Mimo wszystko, jej oczy jeszcze nigdy nie rozbłysły tak, jak na widok tego chłopaka… _

Poranek w Dystrykcie Dwunastym zastał mnie skuloną w pozycji embrionalnej, otaczającą się bezwładnie ramionami i próbującą zagarnąć w ramiona trochę ciepła. Jeszcze nigdy nie sądziłam, że człowiekowi może być tak zimno. Może właśnie z tego powodu ta noc była stanowczo zbyt długa i bezsenna? Może gdybym zasnęła, nazajutrz obudziłaby mnie awoksa z obfitym śniadaniem na tacy, a cały koszmar ostatnich dni okazałby się jedynie podświadomą obawą, która nigdy nie stanie się prawdą?

Mimo wszystko, długie rozmyślania pod osłoną nocy pozwoliły mi rozstrzygnąć wiele wątpliwości. Przede wszystkim, powinnam patrzeć na przyszłość z większą nadzieją, bo inaczej z miejsca zostanę skazana na klęskę. Jeszcze w Kapitolu dowiedziałam się, że Trybunał będzie się przyglądał moim poczynaniom. Może moje zesłanie to jedynie kwestia kilku miesięcy, aby nabyć większej pokory? Może już niedługo wrócę do domu?

Siląc się na wymuszony optymizm wstałam z łóżka, po czym zdjęłam z siebie przetartą koszulę nocną Madge i sięgnęłam po szorstki ręcznik, który najwyraźniej musiała mi przynieść rano pani Undersee. Opatuliłam nim nagie ciało, po czym wyszłam z pokoju, niemal wpadając na burmistrza.

- Panno Jenner! – jęknął, ostentacyjnie odwracając ode mnie wzrok – Gdzie pani się wybiera… W takim stroju?

Natychmiast spłonęłam czerwienią, mocniej nasuwając materiał na piersi.

- Ja tylko chciałam wziąć prysznic… Myślałam, że państwo śpią – odpowiedziałam niewinnie, kryjąc twarz za kaskadą włosów.

W tym momencie mężczyzna odchrząknął tak, jak wczoraj jego żona, z trudem maskując śmiech. Domyśliłam się, że znów palnęłam jakieś głupstwo. Co za niespodzianka.

- Hmm… Obawiam się, że to będzie… niemożliwe – odparł Undersee z lekkim, aczkolwiek nadal zakłopotanym uśmiechem – Dwunastka to nie Kapitol. Nie mamy nieograniczonego zasobu wody. Przykro mi.

Zdusiłam w sobie ciche westchnienie zawodu. Nie kąpałam się, odkąd wyruszyłam w podróż do Dystryktu Dwunastego. Czułam się brudna nawet samym wdychanym powietrzem, przesiąkniętym siarką i zmokłymi psami. Pokiwałam wolno głową, po czym wróciłam do pomieszczenia, z którego wyszłam. Odprowadził mnie zatroskany wzrok staruszka.

Kiedy zamknęłam za sobą odrapane drzwi, już nie potrafiłam stłumić szlochu. Opadłam ciężko na łóżko, nie przejmując się tym, że ręcznik opadł tuż obok moich stóp, a w środku jest tylko nieco powyżej siedmiu stopni. Zwinęłam się w kłębek na materacu i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

Niby nic wielkiego – ot kolejne utrudnienie, o wiele mniej istotne, niż głód, który wiercił w moim brzuchu dziurę już od wieczora. Mimo wszystko wystarczył, aby całe moje pozytywne nastawienie gdzieś wyparowało. Miałam ochotę zdemolować ten pokój, krzyczeć, rozbijać okna. Nienawidziłam tego miejsca, nienawidziłam Katniss Everdeen za to, że tu jestem. Jeżeli spotkam ją raz jeszcze, nie zawaham się, żeby ponowić próby jej zabójstwa, choćbym miała udusić ją gołymi rękoma, a potem sama zginąć. Już na niczym mi nie zależało. Chciałam do domu.

Leżałam w bezruchu jeszcze przez około piętnaście minut, dopóki nie drgnęłam gwałtownie na dźwięk szmeru podniesionych głosów. Rozpoznałam w nich państwo Undersee oraz ich córkę. Trzeciego, znacznie spokojniejszego i łagodniejszego, nie znałam. Machinalnie otarłam z twarzy ślady łez i wyprostowałam się, sięgając po ręcznik.

Najwyraźniej miałam dobre wyczucie czasu, ponieważ chwilę później drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się, uderzając w przeciwległą ścianę. Pojawiła się w nich Madge, a tuż za nią wysoki, barczysty, ciemnowłosy chłopak. Na jego widok pośpiesznie skuliłam się w embrion, podciągając nogi aż pod brodę. Czułam się naga, bezbronna i upokorzona.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili skojarzyłam jego przystojną twarz z pewnym konkretnym wydarzeniem. Oglądałam ją podczas relacji z tegorocznych dożynek. To on odciągnął pierwotnie wylosowaną, dwunastoletnią Primrose Everdeen od jej siostry, gdy ta się za nią zgłosiła.

Gale Hawthorne. Kuzyn Katniss Everdeen. Jeżeli ktoś mógłby mnie nienawidzić jeszcze bardziej, niż Madge, to właśnie on.

- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – warknęła niecierpliwie blondynka, wpychając się przed chłopaka i znajdując się tuż przy mnie w kilku susach – Masz się stąd wynieść, zrozumiano? To mój pokój!

Po chwili rzuciła się jej w oczy zmięta, sponiewierana na podłodze koszula. Zobaczyłam, jak ze ślicznej, wykrzywionej w wyrazie złości twarzy, odpływa cała krew. Drżącą dłonią podniosła ją i przytknęła do szorstki materiał. Coś w tym geście zaniepokoiło mnie na tyle, że cofnęłam się pod samą ścianę.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dali jej moją koszulę! – była naprawdę wytrącona z równowagi, a ja poczułam, jak pod moimi powiekami zbierają się nowe łzy.

Bałam się tej dziewczyny. Bałam się jej gniewu i słusznie. Madge cisnęła ubraniem przez pokój, jakby brzydziła się trzymać je w dłoniach, po czym jej palce zacisnęły się boleśnie na moim nagim ramieniu. Z trudem stłumiłam przeciągłe syknięcie i odwróciłam głowę. Nie chciałam patrzeć w jej pełne żalu i pretensji oczy.

- Proszę… - wycharczałam, czując, że moje serce pragnie wyrwać się z piersi na wolność – Już… już się stąd wynoszę. Przysięgam!

- Madge, zostaw ją.

To Gale. Położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią przeciągle. Miałam wrażenie, że świat stanął w chwili oczekiwania, na decyzję jasnowłosej. Byłam teraz na tyle bezbronna, że mogła bez wysiłku nawet wyrzucić mnie przez okno. Nie wątpiłam, że byłaby w stanie. Próbowałam wyczytać cokolwiek z szarych oczu chłopaka, ale bezskutecznie. To spojrzenie było przeznaczone tylko dla jednej osoby.

Po dłuższej chwili, która była dla mnie wiecznością, Undersee westchnęła i puściła mnie. Oparłam się o ścianę i odetchnęłam z ulgą, rozcierając metodycznie zaczerwienione, piekące miejsce. Wyszeptałam ciche podziękowania, chociaż nie miałam pewności, czy kieruję je do niej, czy do Gale'a. Odpowiedział mi chłopak.

- To nie znaczy, że możesz tu zostać. Masz więcej nie niepokoić ani Madge, ani jej rodziny, rozumiesz?

Skinęłam pokornie głową. Jego zimny głos przeszywał mnie do szpiku kości. Wiedziałam, że ta dwójka to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej osób, które pragną mnie tutaj zlinczować za to, co usiłowałam zrobić ich zwyciężczyni. W tym momencie nienawidziłam Katniss jeszcze bardziej i może to dało mi impuls, aby przestać być uległą, beczącą idiotką. - Nie potrzebuję niczyjej litości – oznajmiłam cierpko, podnosząc się z miejsca i opasując ciaśniej ręcznikiem – I nie musisz się martwić o swoją dziewczynę. Raczej nie będę wpadać do niej na herbatki. Nie zaiskrzyło.

- Świetnie, więc może wyjdziesz? – odparował, marszcząc brwi.

- O niczym innym nie marzę.

Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi dokładnie w momencie, kiedy pojawili się w nich Undersee'owie. Burmistrz podtrzymywał zapłakaną żonę ramieniem, a jego mina wyrażała głębokie skruszenie i zakłopotanie.

- Dziękuję państwu za opiekę tej nocy – wysiliłam się na uprzejmy uśmiech, chociaż miałam ochotę rozepchnąć ich na boki i jak najszybciej opuścić ich dom – Nigdy tego nie zapomnę.

W tym momencie matka Madge spojrzała z lękiem za córkę i wręczyła mi małe zawiniątko. Rozwijam je drżącymi palcami, niepewna, co w nim znajdę. Na widok prostego, ciemnozielonego kompletu złożonego ze znoszonej bluzki i spodni jestem bliska bezradnego jęku. Domyślam się, że to rzeczy dziewczyny, która przed chwilą na mnie napadła.

- Rano zaniosłam twoją sukienkę do Hazelle Hawthorne na przepierkę – wyjaśniła cicho kobieta – Po południu powinna być do odebrania. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz ją sprzedać, ale wątpię, czy ktoś ją kupi. Chyba jest dla nas zbyt wytworna.

Przypominam sobie mój wczorajszy strój, w którym powitałam Dwunastkę. Była to ta sama droga, wysadzana klejnotami sukienka, w której byłam na balu u prezydenta Snowa na zakończenie Tournee Zwycięzców. Kiedy mnie schwytano, nie mogłam się nawet przebrać. Do Dystryktu nie wolno mi było zabrać żadnej z moich rzeczy, poza zimową kurtką i ciepłymi śniegowcami, które dostarczyła mi mama tuż przed odjazdem. Strażnicy Pokoju mieli tylko wywieźć mnie na zesłanie, a nie dopilnować, abym umarła z zimna po drodze. Chociaż może tak byłoby lepiej.

Zakłopotana ścisnęłam w podzięce drobną dłoń kobiety. Ta uśmiechnęła się smutno, po czym puściła męża i wzięła mnie w ramiona, zamykając w lekkim uścisku.

- Niech los zawsze ci sprzyja, moje dziecko – szepnęła mi wprost do ucha.

Ona również zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że już nie mogę na nich liczyć. Mimo wszystko i tak jestem jej niewymownie wdzięczna. Kto wie, czy to nie ostatnia dobroć, jakiej doświadczę od mieszkańców Dwunastki?


End file.
